Una navidad para no olvidar
by galaxy01
Summary: La publique antes pero no aparecia, como si no existiera el unico cap. Mako le propone a korra algo que va a hacer de esta navidad una navidad inolvidable Makorra con toques de Bopal y Irosami. Pesimo resumen


**Una navidad para no olvidar.**

**Si leyeron "Día del padre" (un fic mío que van a encontrar en mi perfil) quiero avisar que esta historia es algo que sucedió antes.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**Los personajes son de Bryan y Michael**

Navidad. La época mágica de amor, paz, armonía y unión. Claro que para los niños y de vez en cuando adultos, a la lista se le sumaba la palabra "regalos".

Y para Mako, Korra no era una excepción.

En el Templo de la isla del aire los acólitos terminaban de preparaban el lugar adornándolo los árboles y pasillos, para cerrar con el broche de oro en el salón había un hermoso árbol navideño decorado con adornos y luces.

En otro lado del Templo Bolin, Opal, Iroh y Asami le daban ánimos a Mako, o eso trataban.

-Mako ¿estas bien? estas pálido y muy nervioso

-Sinceramente Asami la palabra nervioso…le queda corta- dijo el hermano menor, pero al ver que todos se le quedaron mirando corrió la vista

-Tranquilo Mako todo estará bien

-Si ya veras ella va a decir que si y serán muy felices- concluyo Opal

-¿Recuerdan el plan?- pregunto Iroh

-Si-dijeron todos

-Bueno a trabajar

Y mientras los chicos fueron a buscar el material, Mako fue a buscar a su novia para distraerla un rato

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!-gritaron todos mientras brindaban- ¡y feliz año nuevo!- agrego Korra

-¡Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!-se repitió

Bolin abrazo a Opal por la espalda mientras besaba su mejilla sonrojada, mientras Iroh le dio a Asami un beso en los labios.

Sin embargo Mako se llevo a Korra a una entrada al salón que daba con un pasillo. La entrada estaba decorada por guirnaldas verdes con puntitas blancas y otros adornos navideños.

Ella estaba muy confundida, mientras que Mako…bueno en este caso hay que darle la razón a Bolin. La palabra nervioso le quedaba muy corta.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada ella estaba a punto de preguntar, pero el no la dejo.

-Antes de que preguntes déjame hablar-comenzó- al principio empezamos con la pata izquierda, te trate de loca y tu eras medio terca.

-Eh ¿gracias?

-Déjame terminar. Sin embargo a lo largo de los días descubrí a la hermosa, valiente, dulce y leal persona que eres. Me cambiaste, al principio solo me importaba ganar los partidos del Pro-control, la fama, la fortuna y la supervivencia mía y de mi hermano. Pero cuando llegaste me enseñaste a confiar en otras personas y a que también es importante ayudar a los demás. Me cambiaste a mi, a mi vida y cambiaste mi camino, sin embargo hoy quiero ser yo el que cambie el de ambos.- Mako se arrodillo de modo que estuviera casi sentado sobre su pierna derecha, luego saco un hermoso collar que tenia el extremo izquierdo de color rojo y el extremo derecho de color azul, ambos seguían hasta que empezaba el degrade que los conectaba a la parte del medio que era color morado **(porque como ya saben rojo + azul = morado)** y en la parte morada colgaba un medallón con el símbolo de la Tribu Agua del mismo color- Avatar Korra ¿qui-quieres casarte conmigo?- pregunto finalmente sonrojado.

Korra estaba en completo shock, no lo podía creer ¡Su novio le había propuesto matrimonio después de 4 años de noviazgo! ¡Al fin!

Mientras tanto el estaba asustado, ella no respondía. Pero de repente se llevo las manos a la boca y asintió frenéticamente. El sonrió y se levanto. Ella se dio la vuelta mientras el le colocaba el collar. Para cuando Korra se dio la vuelta, Mako señalo arriba y ella solo sonrió. Había una remita no muy grande pero si notoria de muerdago. Se besaron demostrándose todos los sentimientos que la navidad representa. Se separaron por la falta de aire pero no por eso rompieron el abrazo, se miraron con cariño y su susurraron un "te amo" sonriendo. Sin embargo Bolin, Opal, Asami e Iroh aparecieron de la nada gritando de felicidad, lo que hizo que ambos dieran un mini respingo mientras los felicitaban, las chicas se abrazaban y los dos hombres le daban palmadas en la espalda a Mako.

-Chicos ordénense que les quiero sacar una foto- apareció Pema con la gran cámara.

Bolin y Opal se posicionaron a la izquierda, Iroh y Asami a la derecha y en el medio Mako y Korra. Ella se había recogido el cabello en un rodete con varios mechones salidos para resaltar el collar.

Esa navidad fue para no olvidar.

**Espero que les haya gustado. Se que lo publique tarde pero quería subir algo relacionado a las fiestas.**

**Hablando de fiestas ¡feliz año nuevo! Espero que hayan tenido un buen 2014 y que el 2015 sea mucho mejor. Quiero agradecer todo su apoyo brindado este año, acá conocí a escritores muy agradables y espero seguir conociendo a más.**

**Bueno como este fic es sobre las fiestas la canción también y hoy elegí Santa Tell Me de Ariana Grande. Me gusto mucho ese tema.**

**Feliz navidad, feliz año 2015 les desea su amiga Galaxy01.**


End file.
